


To happen or develop gradually or in stages, or progressing slowly or by degrees

by AnnaAalora



Series: Life in Another World [6]
Category: Another World | Out of this World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Friendship, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAalora/pseuds/AnnaAalora
Summary: Your friend likes to take full advantage of your close proximity at night, not that you have many objections to raise.





	

Your friend is already asleep when you join him for the night, huddled under the large pile of bedding combined from your once separate sleeping spaces. You slide in next to him, and he stirs and reaches for you. The two of you fit yourselves together, your back against his chest, him curling around you likes a safeguard. 

You adjust the blankets and press back against him. He drapes an arm over you, giving a sleepy grumble at your fidgeting and tightening his grip. You lightly rub the skin of his forearm until he relaxes again, a deep breath gusting out of his nostrils.

Since the first night you approached him, many of the barriers between the two of you dwindled into nothing, and left little evidence they had ever been there in the first place. Before, the level of affection he expressed towards you was always tempered by your hesitation and his wariness of your boundaries. Now it seems like the most natural thing in the world to accept his advances towards you, although there is what you find to be a bewildering reverence in the way he touches you, and how he watches you respond to him.

One night, he spent an unhurried hour tracing the knuckles of your hands, the curve of your neck and shoulders, feeling the soft flesh behind your knees. Another, he had nuzzled his way up your body until his face was buried in your neck, inhaling your scent while you clutched at his shoulders. 

Most recently, he had slipped his hands under your shirt to map out your chest and back, until it became too much sensation and you pushed his hands away. That night ended with you curled up against his chest, mouth dry and mind working furiously while he stroked your hair and occasionally produced what sounded like a contented rumble from his chest.

Sometimes you had time for your own furtive examinations in the morning when you awoke before him. None of your feather light touches ever seemed to rouse him, and it was a rare opportunity for you to openly observe him without his black gaze locking on yours.

You think that perhaps you’ll have another opportunity when you wake up the following day. This makes you smile and you have almost drifted off to this thought when a loud snore in your ear jerks you back awake. You sigh with exasperated affection, roll over in his arms, causing him to adjust his position a bit and his breathing goes quiet again. Satisfied, you press your face against his chest close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Since it has now been one year since I posted my first story in this fandom, it seemed fitting that I put this one up today. Enjoy!


End file.
